Of Mischief and Magic
by KBBlack
Summary: Kallie Byrne moved from Ireland to England for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She makes friends with four other first-years. Follow Kallie Byrne's first year as she learn that life is made Of Mischief and Magic.
1. Chapter 1: Of Trains and Sortings

Kallie rolled her eyes as her mother insisted she wear the horrendous dress she had bought for her. Kallie personally thought all dresses were horrendous.

"Bye, mam. If I don' leave now I'll be missin' the train. I know that ye'll miss me. I'll make sure t' write ye at least once a day," Kallie Byrne said as she attempted to escape her mother's vise-like grip. She waved to both of her parents and dragged her trunk, and her pet raven's cage, to the gleaming scarlet steam engine that would take her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Walking down the corridor of the train she looked for an empty carriage, looking over her shoulder to make sure her friend Jude Sciuto wasn't trying to sneak up on her. Jude had met Kallie when Kallie and her parents moved to England a year ago so that Kallie could get adjusted to England before school had started.

"Kallie! In here!" Jude shouted from a compartment a couple feet in front of Kallie. "C'mon hurry up! I got someone you need to meet!" Her head ducked back into the compartment as Kallie approached it. She walked in and sat down next to the brown-haired girl. Jude's eyes sparkled with glee at seeing her best friend after Kallie came back from a visit to Ireland. "Kallie Byrne this is Jaylieza Janees. I've known Jay here for about five minutes. You'll like her."

Kallie eyed this girl as she shook her dark hand. Her black hair had a tint of indigo to its wavey length. She seemed tall for a first year at about 5'10". Kallie noticed with interest that she had two different eye colors. The left seemed to be a pale jade and the right a pale powder blue. The train shot forward with a jolt. Kallie mumbled a curse as she fell off her seat.

Sitting on the floor of the train, Kallie just sighed and let her head plop to the floor. She rolled her eyes as Jaylieza and Jude laughed at her misfortune. She watched the shoes of the people walk quickly past the open compartment, either looking for friends or a compartment with no hyenas in it. A pretty auburn walked past glancing at the girl on the floor.

A couple minutes later a black-haired girl started to walk past and froze. She knew that face.

"Kallie? What are ye doin' here?" The girl said questioningly to the shocked girl.

"Annette? Ye are a witch? Wait... If ye're on thi' train... Annette ye're comin' t' Hogwarts?" Kallie said amazed as she quickly stood up and hugged the girl. The compartment had gone quiet at the meeting. Kallie invited her to sit in the compartment.

"Annette? This is Jude Sciuto an' Jaylieza Janees. Jude, Jaylieza, this is Annette Wood," Kallie quickly introduced.

"Um... Kallie I'll be right back ok? I met someone and I wan' t' 'ave her sit with me... is tha' ok?" Annette said quietly. Kallie glanced around and nodded quickly. There were only a couple seats left and she wanted to sit with Annette. Annette left the compartment quickly and Kallie turned to the others who were looking at her questioningly.

"I've known Annette for foreve'. We grew up in th' fields behind me house. I thought she wa' jus' a muggle bu' she's one of me best friends," Kallie explained.

Annette returned with the pretty auburn from before. She looked very nervous until Annette introduced her. Kallie tilted her head in slight curiosity as she recognized the name. Her parents had talked to her about the pure-blooded family before. Robyn Savage was the youngest child to Mark Anthony Savage and Jeanice Savage.

For the first couple of minutes everyone was tentatively chatting. They found out that all five of them were first years and most of them liked quidditch. Once everyone explained quidditch to Annette she wanted to play on one of the teams.

Attention! Attention! We will be arriving at the school in five minutes! Please leave all trunks and cages on the train they will be taken to your dormitory before the feast! Thank you!

The girls in the cabin pulled the shades on the compartment and changed quickly into their robes. Kallie looked around the compartment and noticed with dismay that she was definitely the shortest person there.

As the train slowed to a stop the five quickly filed out of the compartment to the nearest exit. Once on the platform, they were informed that they were to travel to the castle on boats, with four people to a boat. They looked at each other trying to decide who was going to sit where when three boys said they needed one more person. Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper, walked by and pushed Annette with the boys. When Kallie went to protest Annette shook her head no. She didn't want to raise a fuss because she didn't know the boys.

She climbed into the front of the boat so she hopefully wouldn't feel as awkward. She smiled slightly as the talked loudly joking with each other. She stared in awe as the boats went underneath a bridge that was draped with ivy and vines and then the castle. It looked like something she would she in a movie. The windows were lit everywhere. The old castle (she assumed it was old...) seemed to have a glow to it. An air of mystery and enchantment. She knew now that she wouldn't regret coming to the school. She would've laughed at the fact that all of the boats went completely quiet if she wasn't speechless but she was...

Meanwhile in the other girls boat, they were laughing. Almost all of them had seen Hogwarts before because of older siblings who had graduated. Robyn and Kallie however were quiet when the first saw it. Then Kallie realized it got awkward for some reason. She scrunched her nose, looking for something to say then she got it.

"So... How 'bout them Chudley Cannons?" She said, conversationally. The other three girls looked at her in amusement then they all started laughing.

A couple minutes later, Hagrid handed the nervous first year students off to Professor McGonagall. She gave a speech on conduct, houses, and such. She had them wait a few minutes so she could make sure they were ready. They checked their uniforms over, finger brushed their hair, and such. Kallie stood with her friends and noticed that she was the shortest of the entire year. When she mentioned this, they all glanced around and started laughing at the truth of it. She glared at them and ignored them and their pleading gazes and statements that they were just joking. Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall quickly. They noticed an old stool and, upon the stool, an old tattered hat. Staring at it, it quickly burst into song. It explained all of the houses and their qualities.

" When I say you're name, please step forth, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Your house will be announced and you may go sit with your house at their table," She unfurled a scroll.

"Abbot, James."

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Black, Bellatrix."

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

"Black, Sirius."

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

Silence met the room as this was said. The table didn't clap, Sirius looked shocked, and scared. Trembling he got off of the stool. McGonagall continued.

"Byrne, Kallie."

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

Kallie sat down at the table and tuned out the sorting until she heard a name she knew.

"Janees, Jaylieza."

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

Kallie applauded loudly for her new friend as Jaylieza sat down quickly at the table one over from  
her. More names were called as Kallie sat disinterested.

"Savage, Robyn."

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

Again Kallie applauded loudly, annoying the other new Ravenclaws as there was an extra seat next to her she wouldn't give up, almost knowing that at least one of her friends would be with her. She was right.

"Sciuto, Jude."

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

Grinning wildly she had Jude sit next to her. Then she asked the girl sitting across from her to please scoot over, knowing absolutely that Annette would be a Ravenclaw, she was studious even if she denied it.

"Snape, Severus."

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

Severus, Kallie noted, looked upset as he glanced at the Gryffindor table and it made her really wish she had paid more attention to the sorting.

"Wood, Annette."

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

Kallie smirked at Jude, who had doubted the Annette would be a Ravenclaw, as she clapped and Annette sat down. She watched as Albus Dumbledore, the school's headmaster, Kallie remembered, stood up. The students remained quiet as he said his speech.

"There is a time and place for speeches. Before all of you have been feed and watered is not that time. So enjoy the feast! Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore said as he sat down. Many of the new students looked confused but the gasped as they say the food on the table.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Feasts and Chats

Kallie stared for but a moment before she began to pile food onto her plate and shovel it into her mouth. Her friends and those surrounding her looked at her with disgust as she just smiled at them with food still in her mouth. When Annette began to fake gagging and shoving her plate away Kallie shrugged and began to pull the plate towards her. With a shout of annoyance Annette pulled it back.

"I never knew someone so short could be so annoying…" Jude commented, tilting her head in confusion. Kallie smiled innocently, pretty much saying, who me? Jude snorted and began to calmly eat her food. Kallie glanced up as she saw Robyn and Jaylieza gesturing at her. Kallie raised an eyebrow questioningly. They pointed at Sirius then began to pretend to laugh and smile and joke around. Kallie shrugged like she didn't understand.

"Hey, why did everyone go all quiet when Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor?" Annette asked quietly. Jude and Kallie looked at each other and rock, paper, scissor each other to see who would explain simply. Jude lost and sighed.

"His entire family has been in Slytherin except for maybe one or two other Ravenclaws. It was unexpected…" Jude tried to explain. Kallie snorted and glared at Jude.

"What she is meaning t' say is tha' Black is gonn' ge' in lots o' trouble for bein' sorted int' Gryffindor. It's like… bein' told t' do somit an' doin' th' opposite," Kallie said with a thick Irish accent. At Annette's still confused look, she continued," He's gonn' ge', like, grounded for life, 'cause he be tarnishin' th' Black 'reputation'." Annette nodded and kept eating.

'Hmm… Black is joking and laughing even though he probably knows he's going to be murdered, or crucio'd because he's a Gryffindor… Wonder if he'll get a howler… that'd be interesting…" Kallie thought to herself. She had met Sirius Black at one of the many parties she had been forced to go to. He had been arrogant and annoying by pestering her to talk and such when Kallie had merely wanted to look in the library the Black's had show her and the rest of the kids to.

Kallie whimpered when the food on her plate vanished and the whimpered turned into a squeal of delight when she saw pudding in a big bowl in front of her. Filling the empty bowl she had been giving to almost overflowing she started spooning amounts of chocolate pudding into her mouth. When she sipped out of her cup she grinned at the taste of hot chocolate. Then, finally, even that vanished.

"Now, now please quiet down," Dumbledore barely had to speak as the students quieted," Now that you all are watered and fed, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, welcome to all the students. I hope we have a good year. Secondly, the forbidden forest is, in fact, forbidden," he glanced at the Prewett twins, who grinned," Also, the caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind all of you that magic in the corridors is not allowed. Quidditch try-outs need to be set up by house captains with their head of house." His eyes twinkled as he saw some students looking very tired. "Prefects, if you would be so kind as to show the first years to the common rooms, and their dormitories, all of you need to go to bed. "

Students rushed out of the Great Hall immediately after he said this. First-years huddled around their respective prefects. Robyn, Jaylieza, Jude, Annette, and Kallie met in the middle to quickly say goodnight to the people in the other house. Running to catch up Kallie, Annette, and Jude panted as they approached a bronze eagle door knocker. They looked confused until the knocker spoke.

"What does man love more than life, Fear more than death or mortal strife? What the poor have, the rich require, and what contented men desire? What misers spend, and spendthrifts save, and all men carry to the grave?" The prefect turned to the first-years with an eyebrow raised. Kallie knew immediately.

"Nothing," She said without hesitating. The door knocker looked at her, thought for a second, and opened. Jude smiled, as did Annette, and murmured that she never would have known. Kallie smirked, she loved riddles.

"Boys follow Roger to your dorms and girls please follow me," The female prefect, Jackie, said after she introduced herself. She led them down the same corridor the boys had went down and stopped at the first door on the right side. Annette made a note to ask why there were seven doors on each side of the corridor. The four girls walked in, found their trunks and began to change into their night clothes.

"So, I'm Kallie Byrne, thi' i' Jude Sciuto, and thi' i' Annette Wood. What's your name…? I kind o' zoned out durin' th' sorting…" Kallie said sheepishly. The girl just laughed as she said her name was Raquel Jones. She looked much like Kallie but her eyes were brown instead. And she was taller.

"ARGGGG!" Kallie groaned as she fell onto her bed. The other three girls looked amused as she began to bang her head on the soft bedding.

"What's wrong, Kallie?" Raquel asked, already knowing she would be continuously amused by the shorter girl.

"Am I doomed t' b' th' shortest girl in th' entire school?" Kallie responded. The girls dissolved into laughter at the truth of the situation. Rolling her eyes she set the alarm next to her to wake her up at five in the morning, so she would be positive she had warm water to shower in. "So… Raquel… I don' mean anythin' by th' question bu'… are ye pure-blooded?" Raquel slowly stopped giggling to tell them that she was actually muggle-born.

"Oh, before I forget… Why are their fourteen doors in the corridor?" Annette said, after all, she was a muggle born and had no idea how Hogwarts was ran.

"Seven years, different rooms for male and female, two genders seven years, fourteen doors," Jude beat Kallie in answering this. They glared at each other and then Kallie just stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Kallie, since you seem so interesting, what's your family like?" Raquel questioned. Kallie stiffened slightly, sighed, then resigned herself to tell her a little bit about her family.

"Well… Me mam an' dad are havin' problems… Me brother, I think he wa' killed… a couple o' days ago. All o' us are havin' trouble accepting i', we all loved 'im too much…" Kallie blinked as if trying to get rid of any tears. Annette and Jude glared at her because they hadn't known that he had been killed.

"How old was he?" Raquel asked quietly.

"Three," Kallie spoke quickly. She hated talking about herself or her family. "Wha's your fam'ly like?"

"It's just my mom and me. My dad left before I was born… They weren't married but I know I'm at least a half-blood, but mum is positive he wasn't a wizard…" She explained, suddenly unsure if they were going to turn on her.

They continued chattering late into the night. Annette, looking at the clock, jumped off of Kallie's bed, where they all were sitting, she began running around frantically.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Annette began to repeat over and over, seemingly attempting to put her side bag together. Kallie stood up slowly and pushed Annette onto her bed. She murmured calming things into her ears as she fought t o stop her friend's panic attacks. To the other girls, who didn't know it was a panic attack; it was funny because this short blonde girl was standing on the tips of her socked feet to a hysteric girl.

Kallie finally got Annette to sleep when she decided to look at a clock. She quickly made the other two girls get off of her bed so she could get to bed. Jude realized she had never seen this calm, almost motherly side of Kallie. She had always been reckless and hyper. It almost seemed as if Kallie was making sure nothing bad happened to them.

"A side effect of her brother dying? Does she think it's her fault?" Jude thought. When Kallie guided her to her bed Annette pushed her away and jumped into her bed. "Interesting but it doesn't seem to be hurting her so I'll leave all be…"

Kallie nodded her head satisfied as she noted all of them were already asleep. She sat down softly on her bed and began to reflect on her family.

The way Kallie saw it; it had been her fault that David had died. They had run away from her parents without noticing the horse-drawn carriage coming their way. By the time Kallie, who was six, had realized the cart was coming and that David was still in the middle of the street, she couldn't do anything but cry out and start towards him. Her dad, Mark, grabbed her and almost threw her to her mom, as he tried to reach David in time. The carriage hadn't even known David was there until the Carriage hit him. Her parents hadn't noticed that, during their grief, their well-behaved daughter seemed to take on the mischievous energy her three year old brother had already possessed. Kallie tried to let the part that reminded her of David take over but, instead, she vowed to never take friends and family for grant. She told herself she would protect them from everything, especially after her mom had to go to Saint Mungos due to overwhelming grief.

Kallie sighed; too tired to think about everything else that had happened to her. All her close friends thought she had the best life, but she didn't. Falling asleep, she slept restlessly, reliving the day over, and over again, each time with a different outcome.


End file.
